Lamp of Love
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Oneshot sequel to Little Baby Blue Jay. After finding an ancient, magical lamp, Margaret is turned into nine month old and is left in the care of Mordecai until the effects wear off. Rated T because I'm paranoid and the regression scene is a bit...'too descriptive'. Mainly circles around the traditional Mordgaret pairing. Only a oneshot for now!


**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! This is a tiny sequel to Little Baby Blue Jay and the prequel to the soon-to-be-published baby Rigby story (the actual sequel to Little Baby Blue Jay). **

**Small note: This is before Steak Me Amadeus. **

**In this story, Mordecai now lives with Margaret in her apartment while Rigby stays at the park house. Kind of AU, but it would be difficult to write if I didn't have a certain vibe going. **

**WARNING! This is a Mordgaret story! Pairings up ahead! If do not like sappy, romantic shippings, I'd suggest you leave now! **

**In this story, Margaret has been turned into a baby bird with a mind that of an infant and an adult's, so she has hardly any control over her mentality. Now, it's up to Mordecai to watch over her while Skips invents an antidote. **

**This was a random project that has been stuck in my head for several days now, and I'm hoping it will get at least a few views. **

**For this story, I'll even take requests for OCs! That's right; you can request for a Regular Show OC of yours to make cameo appearances in this story! (Sorry, major appearances will not be allowed!) Just type in what they look like, what their personality is, and so forth. But I'll only pick a few, but if you give it a try, you might just win a special guest star appearance in the story for your OC!**

**Sorry, sorry, just getting a little spazzy there. Anyways, this will only be a short preview of what will be happening in the story. The story may change frequently from one perspective to a next, that being Mordecai or Margaret's. But for the most part, the story will circle around a third person narration.**

**Well, enjoy the new story, and please, be brutally honest with critiquing! I'd appreciate it if you used constructive criticism other than just randomly hating on it for no tolerant reason or mashing your fists onto your keyboard. I'd love to take requests or suggestions, and don't be shy to tell me your personal opinions!**

**And now, here's the sequel you've all been waiting for (and the one that I've been working on for nearly two weeks!), Lamp of Love (yes, title change xD)! Hope you enjoy!~**

**-KudleyFan93**

-~X~-

Mordecai woke up bright and early the next day and made himself a pot of coffee. He moved the baby monitor into the kitchen and read the Sunday paper over a cup of coffee until she woke up. At seven thirty, he heard Margaret blathering to herself in her crib and took her a bottle of juice to drink after he had changed her diaper.

When he arrived in the nursery, he found her sitting up in her crib with her toy bunny in front of her, shaking her finger and prattling to it as if she was lecturing the stuffed toy about some imagined naughtiness. Mordecai thought she looked adorable.

Her diaper drooped heavily in front of her and the translucent wetness indicator on the front of the diaper had a faded yellow blemish beneath the thick padding , hinting at the night's production of pee it held locked in its absorbent padding.

Mordecai stooped over the cot and lifted her up by her underarms, raising her to the level of his head and planting a good morning kiss on her forehead before carrying her over to the changing table to remove the sopping wet diaper.

When he unfastened the front of the diaper, a strong reek of soured urine assailed his nostrils. Mordecai shook his head with paternal forbearance and quickly removed the chafing, irritating garment and wiped the stale pee from her loins with a baby wipe, then tied the old diaper into a neat bundle before swiftly hurling it into the wastebin.

"Who's a good girl," Mordecai cooed to the smaller bird as he lifted her chubby legs high into the air and affixed a fresh diaper underneath her. Margaret giggled as he laid her back down and folded the new diaper over her front and taped it together again.

"Come on Maggie, let's go get you some breakfast."

(( **Confused? Well, here's your answer!** ))

-~X~-

Mordecai got out of bed reluctantly on Saturday morning. It had been a long week and he would have much rather spent the morning in bed cuddling with his current girlfriend, Margaret. But they had made plans to go shopping with their childhood companions, Rigby and Eileen early that morning and he wasn't about to let his laziness triumph over his good sense. He pulled on some jeans and put on a blue chambray shirt, then went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

It wasn't very long before he heard the soft tapping noises of a pair of feet gracefully hitting the floor. He felt a presence behind him and before long, breathing on his neck. A delicate voice quietly sang into his ear, "Good morning, Diaper Boy."

Mordecai smiled and turned his head around, depositing a kiss on Margaret's cheek. The two had grown close over the weeks, and contrary to regular couples, Margaret decided that she and Mordecai had been together long enough for them to live with one another.

Mutually, the same had gone for their friends, Rigby and Eileen. They weren't necessarily a couple yet, but their relationship had been increasing over the weeks. Especially when Rigby gained the courage to ask Eileen out for pizza and root beer. Overall, they were indeed closer than "just friends", just not quite enough to share a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. No hugging, no kissing, just simple, intimate time together.

"Morning, sunshine girl. You're up early." Mordecai smirked as Margaret walked over to the kitchen table, taking a seat. "It's ten 'o clock, bird brain." She teased. The blue jay rolled his eyes, "I know that. To me and Rigby, that's the earliest you can get." He said as he carefully flipped a pancake into the air. Deftly catching the bright yellow and slightly-tanned cake with a plate, Mordecai cheered, "Boom!" He then slipped the plate onto the table, pushing it towards his girlfriend.

Margaret smiled, "Thanks." After forking in a small bite, her eyes lit up, "Oh wow! You cook them just like my dad does!" Mordecai did his signature 'hmm hmm' before taking a seat next to Margaret, a bowl of Soggy Oats cereal in his hands. "What? Don't you like pancakes?" Margaret laughed. Mordecai shook his head, leaning over and kissing her shoulder, "Only pancakes for my girl. Cereal is enough for me."

"Oh stop it, you're so cheesy," The cardinal laughed heartily, playfully shoving him. The blue jay merely smirked as he began to eat his cereal. The rest of breakfast was peaceful and uneventful, occasionally Mordecai would sneak a kiss from his girlfriend and tempt her with another.

…That is, until a loud rapping sound at the door broke the silence.

Seconds after knocking, before Mordecai could even stand up to answer, the door swung open, revealing Rigby and an excited Eileen, looking prep and ready for another day of fun with their friends. "Come on guys! Let's go already! I wanna go now before the stupid traffic gets bad," Rigby muttered. "Yeah Margaret," Eileen chimed in, "Come on!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming you guys," Margaret said, placing her dirty plate in the sink. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, looking at her boyfriend, "You coming too?" The red bird laughed. The blue jay smirked, "Of course. I would never miss a day with you or my buddy," He stood up and walked towards the group. Rigby rolled his eyes, "Mordo, you've gone all cheesy on us again."

With that being said, the group headed out towards the Twin Peaks mall. They got into the car and began their shopping trip by taking a circuitous route through a residential section to avoid the heavy Saturday morning traffic. Margaret and Eileen looked out of the side window and watched the early risers mowing their lawns before the heat of the day. Suddenly, Margaret shouted, "Mordecai! Stop!"

Mordecai dutifully pulled the car to the side of the road by the curb and asked, "What is it, Mags?"

"They're having a garage sale! Let's go and see what they have. We have plenty of time. Can we go see it, pleaaase?" Mordecai knew that both girls loved to shop, whether it was in a tacky shopping mall or the most popular store in the country. Smiling, he turned off the car, much to Rigby's dismay, "Aw come on man! They have a new Pack Dudes console coming out at the mall! We can stop here later."

Mordecai eyed the raccoon, "Rigby, ladies always come first, no matter what." Rigby groaned and lazily got out of the car with Eileen, "Fiiine." With that, the group walked towards the garage sale. Much to their surprise, no one was around besides the owner of the sale. They walked over to the card tables that had been set up on the driveway and began to drift around them, Rigby scoffing at nearly everything he spotted. Eileen tried to make it fun for him, but it was no use.

Margaret, however, was enjoying every minute of it all. To her, all of the antiques and such were fascinatingly interesting, and she couldn't put anything down.

And then she saw it.

Sitting on a table in front of her was a beautiful golden lamp.

It was simple, yet elegant at the same time. Six opals surrounded and ruby all layered with gold. The opals seemed to change color depending on where she stood, blue one way, pink another way, and Margaret swore she could she an X carved into the ruby.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! Mordecai! Come look at this!" Margaret motioned her hand towards her boyfriend. Mordecai perked up and walked towards her, curious, "Huh? What is it, Maggie?" His eyes fell upon the lamp. "Oh wow…that looks really cool!" The blue jay picked the lamp up and frowned as he noticed a small, grimy spot on the front of the ruby. "Aw man, it's all greasy," He sighed.

"Oh, nothing a little polishing can't do!" Margaret scoffed, taking the lamp from his grip, "I'll clean it up once we get back to the apartment. Forget the mall, this looks too pretty to leave in the car all day while we shop!" She traced the outline of the ruby and then glanced at Mordecai, "Let's see how much it costs first."

The birds walked to the front of the garage where the owner was standing and Mordecai spoke up, handing the lamp to the man. "Hey dude, how much does this thing cost? Five bucks? Four bucks? A dime?" He asked, nonchalantly. The man sighed, "Ten dollars."

Mordecai winced slightly at the news. "Ten dollars?" He echoed, "Isn't that a little much for an old brass lamp?" The man shook his head, "No. This isn't some cheap toy. My grandfather was a traveler who traveled around the world. He says he found this lamp in one of the native countries and the native people who lived there claimed that it was cursed, so they gave it to him."

The man traced out the complex design cast into the side of the lamp with his fingernail and said as he rubbed the egg shaped crystal mounted into the center of one of the sides of the lamp, "It's a beautiful piece, isn't it? When I was a kid, I used to dream this was one of the lamps with an imprisoned genie. You know, like Aladdin's lamp. I used to polish it until it I could see my reflection in the brass, hoping that the rubbing would free the genie trapped within. Nothing ever happened though."

Margaret sighed, "Well, I guess it's enough for us to buy." She withdrew her wallet from her pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill, "This is all I have. Will it do?" The man nodded, took the money and then handed the lamp to Mordecai. "That'll do. Have a nice day."

"Well, that was creepy," Mordecai muttered as the group huddled back into the car. Rigby nodded in agreement, "Yeah man, I told you! We should have gone to the mall, but nooo, you wanted to be a 'gentleman' instead. We could've already been home by now playing the new Pack Dudes game!" The raccoon pouted. Eileen patted his arm, "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't having a lot of fun either," Her face reddened as she glibly told the lie. His expression didn't change.

"Well, anyways, I had a good time. I mean, look at this beautiful lamp!" Margaret exclaimed, tracing the path of the shimmering opal with her finger. "It wasn't really cheap, though," Mordecai mumbled. Lucky for him, Margaret was so enthralled with the alluring beauty of her new 'toy' that she didn't hear his negative thoughts.

-~X~-

"Okay, so where should we put this thing? Maybe on top of the mantle?" Margaret inquired, moving the lamp in her hand farther up towards the mantle. Mordecai frowned, "Nah, too formal. What about on the table?" "No, I don't want someone to bump the table and break the lamp." "Well, I guess the mantle will do for now."

Margaret sighed as she placed the lamp atop the mantle, grinning in triumph. "Doesn't it look gorgeous? I'm so glad we bought it," She hugged Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai smiled and pecked her cheek, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy too," He paused as they both stared at the lamp for a brief moment, then spoke up, "So, what did you wish for?"

"What?" Margaret laughed. "What do you mean?" Mordecai shrugged, "Well, you should always make a wish on something magical, even if it's not really magical. Come on, what would you wish for?" Margaret smiled and pulled away from Mordecai, walking towards the wall that was garnished with several picture frames. She lightly brushed her hand against an old photo of her as a baby, holding her beloved stuff bunny from her youth.

"I would wish to have back my old bunny. I miss her alot, and I don't think I can hold her the same way since I've matured," Margaret murmured sullenly. Mordecai looked concerned and walked over to the wall, putting his arm around her neck, "It's okay Mags, it's not the end of the world." "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't dwell over this kind of stuff." Margaret pasted on a fake smile. "I just wish I could hold her like before."

A sudden cool breeze wafted throughout the air, giving Margaret a chill. She shivered and hugged her elbows, quivering slightly, "Wow, its cold in here. Did you turn the heater down?" Margaret made her way down the hall to check, Mordecai following suite.

They were about halfway there when Margaret's pink blouse seemed to take on a life of its own. Mordecai stopped in horrified fascination as he watched the back of the blouse get longer and crawl over her bottom and down the back of her legs. Her slacks seemed to be alive too; they slithered down her ankles and started forming gathers around the tops of her feet.

When she felt the cuffs hit her ankles, Margaret halted and looked down to see what was happening. Suddenly, her loosening waistband gave way and her slacks slid down her legs to pool around her feet. A moment later, her panties followed her slacks and dropped to the floor. Margaret's body started to shrink in upon itself, getting shorter with each passing second.

She turned and looked at Mordecai with a helpless expression on her face as she perceived that her vantage point was rushing towards the floor. It looked like everything in the room was growing taller and more distant. Margaret felt as if she was falling into a perpetual sinkhole that went on forever. Margaret screamed with a rising tone of fear, "Mordecaaaaaaiiii!"

Mordecai froze in amazement as Margaret's height was reduced by half and her blouse descended to the floor. She now shrank down to below the four-foot mark as she entered the tender age of seven, and it didn't stop there. The blouse was getting too big for her as it nearly engulfed her entire body.

What was left of her womanly figure was gone as her chest was flat, her hips were boyish and she went through reversal puberty. Margaret's face especially lost all of its adultery looks as she now had a face of a child. She appeared to be growing younger by the minute.

Mordecai continued to watch as he was frightened at the results. Downward and downward Margaret went as she reached close to the three-foot mark. Baby fat started to protrude on her shrinking arms and legs as her stomach began to blossom out until she had the protuberant potbelly of a very young toddler. Her shoulders narrowed and her face rounded out until she had chubby, rosy cheeks. Margaret's limbs changed proportions and became shorter with respect to her body until they looked like a baby's legs and arms.

Margaret swayed uncertainly on her feet for a moment and then fell backwards to land on her bottom. She looked up at Mordecai for a brief moment in surprise and then began to cry. Mordecai was stunned. His girlfriend had turned into an infant before his eyes. He knelt down beside her and removed the blouse which was draped tent-like over her torso. "Margaret?! Margaret, can you understand me?! Speak to me, Mags!"

What he received in reply was no surprise to Mordecai. She began to cry. Mordecai feigned a reassuring smile as he lifted the small baby bird into his arms, her blouse dangling from her feet as she continued to wail uncontrollably. "Margaret, please, speak to me! Let me know you're still in there somewhere,"

Margaret sniffled as she looked up tearfully into Mordecai's thoughtful gaze. She tried to choke out whatever she could, but she was absolutely horrified to learn that she no longer had the ability to talk. What little was left of Margaret's dignity was shattered when she attempted to communicate normally. Sadly, her efforts in communication resulted in a slurred mishmash of incoherent blathering that was identical to that of an infant's level of fluent english.

Her bottom lip jutted out and began to quiver as her eyes started to water. She looked up at her boyfriend's caring face and let her tears flow. She began to weep uncontrollably, tears cascading down her cheeks. Tentatively, Mordecai cradled her close to his heart. Regardless how Margaret fought, Mordecai was bigger and stronger than her now, and there was nothing she could do to defend herself due to her current state. Resistance was futile when your only weapon of defense was an infant's body.

Margaret's tantrum ceased and soon simmered down to low gasps for air, light hiccups and sniffles occasionally echoing out. "There now, no more tears," Mordecai said soothingly as he stroked her tears away. He used his thumb to gently remove the blend of salty tears, snot, and mucus that had coated Margaret's face.

Margaret had to admit; she did feel much better, even in her current position. Mordecai had always been there for her, no matter what the circumstance. They took care of each other like brother and sister. She felt like she could trust Mordecai to become her caretaker until she was returned to normal.

-~X~-

(( **Left you at a cliffie! Hah! Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. I've put alot of effort into this and I hope there's a positive outcome. :)** ))


End file.
